<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ignoble Sacrifices by pen_gt_sword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077965">Ignoble Sacrifices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_gt_sword/pseuds/pen_gt_sword'>pen_gt_sword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Painful Sex, Revenge Sex, Rituals, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_gt_sword/pseuds/pen_gt_sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry find a disturbing way to gain the power to end the war.</p><p>Make sure to read the tags! This isn’t a happy fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ignoble Sacrifices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape closed his eyes at the surge of arousal rushing toward his groin upon the perverted image the man in front of him made. Disgust and nausea quickly followed, but did nothing to stifle his body’s excitement. In front of him, slightly bent over and bracing himself against the stone wall was a lightly muscled back, and wild black hair. Dark freckles depicted constellations across the pale, smooth skin. Snape nudged the inside of Potter’s ankle and the young man obligingly spread his stance wider.</p><p>For an instant, as Snape prepared to pull out his cock, all he could see before him was the eleven year old boy that Harry Potter was when they first met. The arousal reared to a stop and Severus audibly gagged, stumbling back. </p><p>“Do you think I don’t hate this as much as you do?” the younger man demanded, turning to look back at his old Potions professor, embarrassment and shame flaming his face. Both the potions master and the boy hero had discussed this newfound ritual at length. They were both aware of the consequences the horrible experience they were subjecting themselves to would yield. Yet at the end of the conversation, they both knew that it was a sacrifice they were willing to make. Very little truly compared to the ravages of war, they reasoned. In the face of the alternative should Voldemort’s reign persist; Severus was willing to fuck his ex-student, and Harry was willling to submit his virginity. </p><p>“If you do not think you can follow through with this, tell me now before you’re already inside of me, got it?” Harry was shaking with rage and embarrassment. Never having had a broad wealth of information about sexuality and health, Harry only recently realized that two men having sex with penetration was possible. Snape explaining how it all would have to happen was one of the most humiliating experiences in Harry’s life. The man had sneered and scoffed at Potter’s ignorance. </p><p>Severus grappled his expression, face to face with Potter and the sharp shine in his emerald eyes. </p><p>“Face forward and shut up” Spit flew at Harry’s back as Snape’s temper compressed.  The eloquence Severus Snape was known for was failing him. Harry felt Snape stalk closer, regaining the distance lost moments prior. A sharp intake of breath met the unexpected contact of the professors hand on Harry’s lower back. The skin contact was colder than the young man thought it would be. </p><p>“You should know how this has to go by now.” Snape repeated the requirements for the ritual for what seemed like the thousandth time. “I will penetrate you anally. I alone will bring you to climax, which must be collected. Remember, you cannot assist on this front. You have not imbibed any inhibitory potions or substances, correct?” Harry nodded to the wall. “Then we can begin.”</p><p>Though his words were to signal action, Severus was struggling to actually get himself to make the first move. His hand was placed at the base of Potter’s spine, and he knew what he should do next. He should spread the boy’s ass and prepare him. Severus had an understanding of how to prepare a male for penetrative sex, but it was purely academic, because Severus himself had never fucked a man. He had never felt an interest in a man before, preferring soft curves to hard angles. Looking at Potter before him, Severus felt a confusing set of revulsion and excitement. The revulsion was an intuitive emotion, as the two men had never had a liking for each other. Severus hated Harry Potter from the moment they met and he was very happy to keep things that way. Lately, the two had to work together to reach a common goal, but Severus would never willingly spend time with Potter as company. The excitement… well, perhaps if Severus were honest with himself he could understand the excitement just as well. Potter to him wasn’t just the pain-in-the-arse boy. No, Potter was the man who bullied him as a child. Potter was the one who took his best friend away. Potter was the embodiment of his nemesis defiling the one woman whom he ever loved. The prospect of taking something that would destroy James if the man could see, well, that lit a vengeful fire in Severus’ gut. </p><p>With the image of James watching him touch his son from beyond the grave presenting itself to the potions master, he reached up with his other hand and spread Potter’s cheeks, examining the ring of muscle that twitched at its unveiling. </p><p>Harry felt the cool air touch the intimate parts of his body, and squeezed his eyes shut, forehead against the cool stone wall. It’s okay. It’s okay. Harry repeated this to himself over and over, the intensity of his self-comforting increased as slick fingers prodded his hole, and pushed. Harry gasped at the intrusion, and could only think about how wrong it felt. His body alerted him that this was never something he felt before, and probably wasn’t supposed to feel. He had never shared himself with anyone, and the idea of his most hated professor taking this from him brought hot tears to Harry’s eyes. </p><p>The finger pushed in farther and Harry fought a groan. Oh, it hurt. It didn’t feel right. His cock was limp between his legs, and Harry, not for the first time, wondered how he was meant to feel any pleasure from this, let alone actually get off. </p><p>Before he was used to the one finger wriggling around inside of him, another joined in next to it and Harry couldn’t stifle a small yelp. “Ah! Ah, n-not…” </p><p>“Do you want this over with or not? Relax yourself, Potter.” Snape did not slow down at all, but rather seemed to press those two fingers harder inside Harry. The boy-who-lived bit back a groan with a bite to his lip. He resigned himself to not even try to communicate with Snape. The cruel man would do whatever he wanted, regardless of how uncomfortable he made Harry. Harry refused to beg to a deaf man. </p><p>The younger man in front of Severus felt so tight around his fingers. His long, greasy hair hung in front of his eyes as he leaned forward to leverage his fingers into the vessel before him. He scissored his fingers and pressed against the rim as he imagined James next to him, screaming at him for what he was doing to his son. The domination of the smaller body made Severus groan as he fought the urge to push his now fully-hard cock inside. James would be trying to push Severus off of Harry now, he would be begging him to be gentle. Severus pushed a third finger with the others and grinned as Potter’s hole gripped him so sweetly. He pulled out his fingers suddenly, observing how the hole pulsed, as if to ask where he had gone and to invite him back inside. </p><p>The removal of the fingers so suddenly did not feel relieving. Instead, a vicious anticipation bit at Harry as the nothingness lingered. As he was about to demand what the hell Snape was on about, Harry felt something nudge his entrance again. But this felt a lot wider than fingers. His suspicions were confirmed as two hands were used to spread his cheeks again and Harry knew with terrible certainty that it was Snape’s cock pressing against him. </p><p>“Brace yourself” was the warning Harry got before a pain unlike any he had ever known pierced his core, and pushed inside him with a slow and loud burn that took up everything he was. His hands curled into fists and Harry ground his teeth together, tears freely streaming down his face as Snape’s thick cock slowly pushed inside, meeting resistance shortly until a painful jolt from Severus got his head past the barrier and slithered deeper and deeper until Harry felt so full that he was sure he would vomit. All Harry knew was burning and pain and fullness. </p><p>The man who was barely a man felt sinfully good around him, and Severus was afraid of becoming addicted to this pleasure. He could hear James, could see his sobbing face as Severus nuzzled his balls up against firm ass. Fucking the boy was no longer a chore in order to gain the upper hand in this war, but rather someting that Severus felt he was owed. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward into the tight heat gripping his shaft. He gripped thin hips brought them to him as his cock sprung forward. He pounded hard into Potter, suddenly glad to take this payment for dealing with the brat all these years. Severus moved one hand up the naked body and gripped a fistful of messy, tangled black hair. He pulled, forcing the boy to arch his back causing Severus to hit a spot deeper within Potter. The boy groaned and his head fell back, eyes squeezed tight. Snape pulled the smaller body against his chest, one hand now holding the boy’s weight with one hand on his throat, and the other roaming his chest, scratching over bony ribs and dark nipples. </p><p>It must have become too much because Potter’s knees gave out, and both men were pulled to the floor. Harry was on his knees, face down and inhaling particles from the unswept floor and Severus was planted behind him, cock brutally pistoning. Not to forget what brought them to this point, Severus reached an arm and grabbed at Harry’s soft penis, jerking it and rubbing roughly at the head with the pad of his thumb. Harry bit his fist at the treatment. His insides felt like they were melting, but with the hand on his dick, the lava in his body shifted from unbearable to electrifying. Harry rolled his hips to meet the hand around his dick and inadvertently pushed back on Snape’s cock. All of a sudden, Snape hit a spot inside of Harry that made him see stars. His cock hardened and he whined so wantonly that Severus couldn’t help but let out a dark chuckle. He thrust again and hit the same spot inside of Potter, reveling in the image of the boy giving in and turning into a little slut for his pulsing shaft. James would now be seeing his son gagging for Snape to fill his little hole, pushing back on him and drooling for him. Severus’ one hand tightened on the boy’s cocklet and with the other gripped the boy’s neck again. Harry choked as the blood seemed to stop reaching his head. Harry couldn’t think. He was in a pool of heat and pleasure and pain. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it to never stop. For this moment he was away from responsibilities and war and grief. For this moment he didn’t have to worry about anything. As the thick cock pounded into him, and the fist around his penis timed perfectly to match the thrusts into his arse, Harry was at the ledge. </p><p>Severus knew Potter was close by the way his pulse stuttered under his hand. Severus checked one last time that the receptacle to collect the boy’s cum was underneath him, and it took only a few more pumps and his fingers moving from neck onto the tongue in the boy’s open mouth for the smaller man to orgasm and know brief bliss.</p><p>Harry met relief for a short moment before the pleasure receded. With the pleasure, went the only filter for pain that the boy had, and as it consumed him, he knew nothing more. </p><p>As Severus felt the boy slump beneath him, his cock became harder than he had known was possible. On the edge of climax, a new image came to Severus’ imagination. Instead of James, it was Lily who was sobbing in despair over the wreckage of her son. It was as if he was slapped across the face. He was pulled to the back to himself, no longer close to finishing, no longer even hard inside the body around him. He slipped out, staring at the space where Lily had been, but she was gone now. Disappeared, and with her was his arousal. He looked down and was shocked at what he saw. Potter had scratches across his body, hair sticking straight up from where it was abused, and was shaking in his unconsciousness. As Severus pulled back farther, he was greeted by an even worse sight. His penis was covered in dark red. Potter’s arse was leaking lubricant and blood. </p><p>“Oh, shit.” Snape remarked as he gently rolled the boy over, away from where his cum was collected. Potter’s face was red, his lip was bleeding and tears coated his cheeks and clumped his eyelashes. One hand grabbed his wand, and muttered a spell that had Harry whimper, and then sigh. Severus cursed himself. How could he have been so rough that he tore the boy? How could he have gone from disgusted to horrifyingly turned on? Snape healed Harry to the best of his abilities before he stumbled away, apparating with a vial of Potter’s cum to drink away the memories of what he had done.</p><p>When Harry awoke several hours later, he was naked, shivering on the stone floor, completely alone. Memories popped like blisters in Harry’s awareness. The boy hero wrapped his arms tightly around his knees, and cried.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>